After Highland Ch. 1-4
by Tiana
Summary: Its after Suikoden 2, and Jowy is on his way to Harmonia, no matter what tries to stop him.


After Highland Ch 1-4  
-------------------------  
  
Notes: I wrote this a while back, and now, end of 2000, I re-vemped it (a little) to my writing citique. Suikoden and Suikoden 2 is © Konami, so don't sue me.  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Memories   
-------------------------  
*Setting: In a small Dojo in the City-State of Jowston. Unknown city. Takes place many months after losing the Highland War.*   
  
Jowy sat in his room. It was all dark, and sleep was just not happening. All he could think about was the past few months. It had felt more like a year. So much had happened. Most of it was his own doing.   
  
Jowy used to be a normal teenager. He faught in The Royal Highland Unicorn Brigade along side his bestfriend, Adam. Then Luca Blight and the captain of the Brigade, Rowd, massacred the who brigade, except Adam and himself. Jowy found himself in Toto, where he met a six year old girl who would sooner or later become somewhat of his daughter. When he and Adam were reunited...they got trapped in a cell, thanks to Viktor. They'd escaped and went to Kyaro with some new companions they'd met: Rina, Eilie, and Borgan. When the did get him everyone hated them. Everyone thought the were State spies.   
  
Everything had happened so fastly. Jowy had met Pilika again. He had been thought to actully join the State Mercenary Army. But then he had joined up with their familiar foe, Highland. He became king.   
  
Becoming king wasn't easy though. He has to kill many. His brother-in-law, the King, Lady Annabelle, and many soldiers just to get where he was in Royalty.. He even had to use a young woman, the princess. She was the last living Blight in Highland, until he came along. Her name was Jillia.   
  
Times were very different now. Peace had entered the land. Everyone seemed so happy. His two best friends were. He treasured their smiles. He treasured them/ They were all he had in a family. But then he left them, saying he needed space. Time to think. But perhaps thinking would only drive him to insanity.   
  
Though he wasn't king and now wasn't married or a Blight, for that matter, her yearned to see Jillia and their 'daughter', Pilika. It wasnt possable. He would put then in danger. That couldn't happen. Never.   
  
Chapter 2: What is the Meaning of this?   
---------------------------------------------  
*Setting: Same Dojo in Jowston*   
  
Jowy shut all the painful memories out of his mind. It was too hard to remember them. He cried. No one had ever seen him cry, except Nanami. He was a man and Jillia said grown men don't cry. But apparently either there was two reasons why he was. One would be that he was still a teenager and not really a man. The other was that Jillia was wrong. Jowy would like to think that he was man-enought to show emotions. So it ment Jillia was wrong.   
  
Jowy decided it was late and that he should get some rest, if for some reason someone wanted to see him. Like that would ever happen, he thought. He began to doze off into the world Jillia would call 'sleepy land', when talking to Pilika.   
  
In his dream he saw a strangely familiar place. Harmonia! He saw Jillia. She was with the most unlikly of people...Adam. There were two children on the lawn. Jowy was pretty sure one was Pilika, though she has an awful haircut. The other was unknown. Could it be? Could this be Adam and Jillia's child? Could they be married now?   
  
Jowy woke up sweating. He had remember this dream for some reason. Why though? Did this mean Jillia was an actual mother? Did this mean Adam had a wife and child. Did this mean that Adam had left Nanami alone without his own care. What could it mean? Jowy had to find out. There would be no stopping him until he went to Harmonia and found out if all this was true. This had to be some dejavu. That was the only possable reason, right?   
  
Mindboggaling as this dream was, Jowy had only been sleeping for an hour and needed to get some sleep. Who knows, maybe there was more to this dream? More than meets the eye.   
  
In the morning he woke up and took his daily shower. He got dressed and began to pack up for his long trip to Harmonia. After this dream, as crazy as it sounded, he had to goto Harmonia to see if it was true. What would be the most useful to take? He began to look at his belongings. It's not like there was alot. Why not take them all, he thought. But then again he may need the extra space in the backpack for later.   
  
After an hour of sorting through his stuff, Jowy came to the conclusion that he should sell most of his stuff. That is except for a lighter, clothes, a picture of his friends, his old wedding ring, and different scrolls and medicines. He began to walk to the item store and sold the rest of the useless belongings. He's made about 6,000 potch. He placed it in his pocket, knowing he will soon need this.   
  
Leaving the unknown town was simple. No one knew him. He didnt have to say any long goodbyes and he didn't have to wait for his comrades to hurry and catch up with him. That was the sad part. No one knew him. How could that be fun. Kyaro was hard to leave, but he had. He needed to.  
  
Chapter 3: Highland Trash   
------------------------------  
*Setting: On the path to Harmonia and in a cell*   
  
Jowy walked through the dirt path of Jowston making his way to Matilda. He had heard that this was an easier way to get to Harmonia. So far it wasn't.   
  
Jowy was alone trying to kill random coming monsters. It wasn't the easiest thing to do. But at least they gave some much needed potch, and some other un-identified objects, known as "?".   
  
On the weirder side of fighting one of the monsters walked up to him, not hurting him. The monster sniffed him and began to chew on spit-ends of his hair. Jowy removed the monster from his hair and kept along the path to Matilda. But the monster followed him. Unfortunatly Jowy was at the gate to enter the Matildian Domain and they wouldn't let the monster go with him, as much as he roared.   
  
Jowy took a pit stop to Rockaxe. He needed some medicine and antitoxin. Unfortunalty once again, Camus and Miklotov spotted him. They called him 'Highland Trash' and had him thrown in jail.   
  
Why do these things always happen to me? Why can't I ever live a normal day being Jowy, and not 'Highland Trash', King Boy, or any other names. Didn't they understand that he wasn't a Highlander, as much as they wish he should be. Why is is that only I would be put in this cell. Why? If I was just some guy I wouldn't be here. They had no right to put me here. I was getting some suppies. I didn't take anything, nor did I do anything wrong, thought Jowy.   
  
Then it came to him. They had to feed him. He could as for a spoon, like he had last time he attempted to break out of these stupid cells. But this time it would be harder. This was a castle. There had to have been many guards around. The Mitildians couldn't be that stupid, could they?   
  
It had been about a day now. No one came down what-so-ever to feed him. His stomach grumbled. This is bad. Very very bad, he thought.   
  
Another day had past. No only had they not fed him but they left no way to keep warm. Then there was a noise. A creak of somesort. Like if someone was coming downstairs.   
  
Jowy heard the creak again. It appeared that someone was coming for him. For what reason though, Jowy didn't know. Then he saw her.   
  
She smiled at him. "What have you gotten yourself into now, Jowy?" she asked.   
"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your husband or brother?"  
The woman smiled again. She was clenching the steel cell bars. She shook her head. "Adam is in Harmonia..."   
"WHAT?!" Jowy yelled in panic. He had saw something this time. He wasn't going crazy.   
"Jowy....are you okay? He went to find Flik and Viktor. They got lost in some town... And for your infomation I'm a tomboy, therfore I'm ugly and unattractive. I am not married, nor would I want to be," said the woman.   
"Nanami, don't say that. You aren't ugly. Never, ever say that again. Never," warned Jowy. "By the way...Why are you here?"   
"I thought you'd never ask. I was in town and I bumped into Camus. He told me to bail you out of here, before they decide to exicute you. So I have the key. Would you like to leave?" she asked.   
"Haha..very funny. Yes get me out of here! I dont want to be stuck with that," he pointed to another inmate, with green hair and a weird pink dress. Jowy wondered why it wore a pink dress if it was a guy. Was it a guy?   
  
Nanami opened the door and the went to the inn in Rockaxe, so that Jowy could get some food into his system.   
  
Chapter 4: Being Drunk   
---------------------------  
*Setting is mainly in a inn. And out a window*   
  
"Mmmmm. Soup... yummy!" said Jowy, who's mouth was full with food.   
"Eww..close your mouth. I dont want to see your chewed up food!" yelled Nanami.   
"But...mmmmmm..soooo..goood!" said Jowy.   
Nanami gave a disgusted smile. "Yeah...but you're eatting out my bowl!"   
"What?" Jowy looked down. He was infact eating out of her bowl. "Opps. Sorry."   
"No. It's quite all right. Go ahead and finish. I wasn't going to eat it anyway," she lied.   
"Thanks," Jowy grinned.   
  
Once Jowy was finshed eatting both Nanami's and his own food they decided to rest. But, unfortunaly the Innkeeper told them he had one room open. And it was the Honeymoon Sweep. Jowy and Nanami looked at each other and said "Ewww!"   
"I am not sharing a room with YOU!" yelled Nanami.   
"And you think I want to share a room with you?" he asked.   
"Mr. and Ms., This is the only room available in this whole inn. Take is or leave it," said the Innkeeper.   
"We'll take it," said Jowy.   
"We'll what? You're going to take it?!" yelled Nanami.   
"Yeah. I'm tired. I want to sleep!" he proclaimed. "I'll sleep on the floor if you want."   
"No. I trust you. You can sleep on the bed with me," said Nanami.   
  
The Innkeeper's helper lead then up to their room. It was a huge, mostly velvetly red colored. The Innkeeper's helper left. Jowy say some champagne on a table and opened it up. "Want some?" he asked Nanami.   
"Please," she replied.   
  
Jowy pour her a glass of champagne first then himself. They sipped their champagne. The bottle was soon gone and ordered another one. They finished that one too. As with last time, the ordered another one.   
  
"I thhhhhinghsh ish time for shleep," said Jowy.   
"Mesh toohhhhh," said Nanami, who stumbled on one of the bottles and fell on the ground. Jowy was lucky enough to make it to the bed.   
  
In the morning they found themselves in different spot than remembered. Jowy was half out the window. Nanami was on the floor next to him. Jowy suddenly felt the urge to puke. He did so. But unfortunalty there was a man under the window. Jowy's puke landed on the man's head and shoulders. He yelled at him, then Jowy puked on him again. "Opps....Sorrrry" yelled Jowy to the man. Then Nanami puken on Jowy's shoe. "Damn it. That's my shoe Nanami!" he said. "Sorry. I didnt know...." she lied.   
  
They went back to sleep. When Nanami woke up she felt fine. She had not dranken as much as Jowy had. Her hangover was gone. She got up and took a shower. When she came out Jowy was still sleeping. She smile. He looked so sweet, she though. She touched his face. It was warm. She took a cloth and wet it with cold water, then place it on his forehead. His eyes opened. "Thank you. I needed that." Nanami smiled again.   
  
Another day had passed. Jowy was finally getting better from the champagne insident. He'd never hear the end of it, he was sure. He thanked Nanami and told her he'd be on his way. She asked if she could come with him. How could he say no? After all, she did save him.  



End file.
